


The Black Family Values

by bookworm3300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm3300/pseuds/bookworm3300
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione Astra Black. One and the same. It isn't common knowledge that Druella and Cygnus Black had a fourth daughter. But they did, and she was kidnapped, stolen the same night her parents were murdered in their room. How does the brains of the Golden Trio, the proud muggleborn, react to finding out that she's actually a pureblood. And not just any pureblood, but the sister of the famous Death Eater Bellatrix and her enemies mother, Narcissa?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters. Just the plot of this particular story.

**_September 13th, 1979_ **

 

_A scream tore through the large, dark home. It was a sound the house hadn't heard in many, many years. Over two decades in fact. It was the sound of a woman giving birth. Druella Black was well into her fifties, nearing on sixty, and having another child to raise hadn't been something she saw herself doing again._

 

_Cygnus Black on the other hand was the picture of calm on the outside. He had gone through this three times previous, he had mastered the calm facade of an expecting father. Inside however, he was worried. The birth of Narcissa hadn't been easy on his wife, nearly costing her her life, it was why they decided against trying again for a son. Would one mistake cost him his wife?_

 

_The medi-witches worked diligently, like a well trained quidditch team. Chasers tossing the quaffle to one another like they had been doing it for years. Hours had passed since their arrival, hours of touch and go, screams and cries. Finally, the newest Black made her arrival._

 

_“Le-Let me see her.” The frail, exhausted voice of Druella cut through the medi-witches muttering. A pink bundle was passed into her arms, tiny so tiny. A smile crossed the normally stern witch’s face. “Hello sweetest dove. My Hermione.” A finger trailed down the flushed newborn’s cheek._

 

_Cygnus Black entered the room, catching his wife's last sentence. “Hermione. I like it, Dru. Hermione Astra Black.”_

 

___

 

**_September 30th, 1979_ **

 

_Hermione Black proved to be an amazing newborn. She barely cried, preferring to sleep or observe. Seventeen days old and she only woke up twice during the night. Druella and Cygnus swore she was the most well behaved of their daughters. It was 3am when the newborn woke up crying. Tiny arms waved in the air as she wailed. Yet no one came._

 

_Just across the hall, the elderly Black’s woke up to their upset child. Druella, whom was still recovering from giving birth, sat up and gave a small scream of shock and fear. Cygnus looked over, eyes widening in disbelief. A green light filled the room not once, but twice._

 

_The murderer made quick work of crossing the hall and looking down at the child. The killer couldn't help but wonder what the child could have been like if she had been raised by her parents. Would Hermione have been like independent Andromeda, disowned for following her heart, or would she have become like violent Bellatrix the prime example of the famed Black madness, or like dutiful Narcissa who always did what she was told. Silently, the now kidnapper, decided that it wouldn't matter. It was to late anyway and the child was better off for it._

 

___

 

_It was twelve hours later that Narcissa found the house eerily quiet. A sense of dread filled the woman's gut as she pulled out her wand and made her way up the stairs silently. It was rare that you couldn't find her parents in the sitting room at this time, especially since her little sister was born. Something was wrong._

 

_Nothing looked out of place. Not even a speck of dust was out of place. Narcissa pushed open the door of the master suite, the creaking echoing through the silent house. A horrifying sight met the blonde Black sister. Her mother in a half-seated position, slumped over to the side. Her father obviously had tried to get out of bed and had been struck down before he could even take a step. Cygnus Black laid sprawled on the floor, head resting against the bedside table._

 

_Narcissa stood there in silent terror before she remembered something important._

 

_“Hermione!”_

 

_She turned on her heel and bolted into the pink nursery. The twenty-one year old clutched her chest when an empty crib was all that came into view._

 

___

 

_“Bella! Bella, come quick!”_

 

_A distressed blonde ran into her sisters Manor. The usually pristine woman looked obviously frazzled. A house-elf followed behind her trying to take her coat._

 

_“Hermione! She's missing!”_

 

_Bellatrix was notorious for being cold, cruel, and uncaring. But, her baby sister, meant the world to her. Those three words sent cold daggers into her heart. A light-headed feeling nearly took the dangerous woman off her feet._

 

_“Missing? What do you mean missing, Cissa?” Bella demanded, the fury building in her dark eyes. “Where is mother and father? Surely they wouldn't have let anything happen?”_

 

_“Dead. Whomever took Hermione killed them. I found them in their room, Hermione’s was empty, not a thing out of place.” Narcissa fought back the sob that rose in her chest. She watched as her sister paced like a caged animal, thinking. Who could have done this? The Dark Lord wouldn't for he had nothing to gain, and the light would never stoop so low. Right?_

 

_“We'll find her, Cissa. I swear, we will find Hermione.” Bella vowed, fingering her wand ready to curse the one who harmed her family. The dark witch turned on her heel and marched farther into her home that she shared with her husband and his younger brother. She wasn't sure what she planned, but she needed to do something. She despised the feeling of being useless and she was no good to anyone angry right now. Being angry meant being irrational, and it would make getting her sister back near impossible._

 

_The library was the first place that came to mind. Maybe there was a spell that could help them track Hermione without using her blood. Maybe hers or Narcissa’s could be used in substitution. She'll have to look. Maybe Rod will know, he does love to read after all._

 

_“Roddy! Are you in here?” She didn't pause as she went immediately to the seating area by the fireplace knowing that if her husband was in here, that's where he'd be. And he was. Rodolphus Lestrange was no stranger to his wife's bad moods, but never once had she been so calm when so obviously angry._

 

_“Bella. Love, what's wrong?” Apprehension laced his words as he made a move to rise from his seat. Abandoning his book, he didn't even bother to mark his place as he set it down in the table as he started walking towards the Black sisters._

 

_“Do you know any tracking spells or rites or anything that can use a siblings blood?”_


	2. Chapter 1

**June 18th, 1996**

A group of teenagers stood back to back, surrounded by prophecies and Death Eaters. All stood with wands ready, curses on the tip of their tongues. Hermione, like Harry, was facing Lucius Malfoy. Her wand pointing at the witch slightly behind him. Bellatrix Lestrange.

The psychotic witch stared at Hermione, dark eyes calculating. Examining her like an x-ray. It was unsettling to Hermione, after all the witch was well known for her enjoyment of torturing people and dedication to Voldemort. It didn't bode well for Hermione if she set her sights on her, a muggleborn.

Bellatrix was studying the mudblood friend of Harry Potter, but not because of that. Hermione was an unusual name. What were the chances that there was a witch the same age as her lost sister with the same name? A witch that had the same wild hair as Bellatrix herself and Druella Black’s chestnut eyes. Could she be? It was possible, but only a paternity test could say for sure. 

_“Accio proph-"_ Bellatrix shrieked, growing sick of waiting around. She wanted to grab the girl and leave, find out for sure if the girl was her sister.

 _“Protego!”_ Potter shouted before she could even finish, annoyance filled her at that fact. But instead of throwing a fit, she cackled madeley.

“Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter.” She spat, mad eyes narrowing at the boy. “Very well, then -" 

She had barely started to raise her wand when Malfoy cut her off, “I TOLD YOU, NO! If you smash it -!” 

Terror filled the woman, if it smashed, she knew what would happen. Nothing good that's for sure. No, the Dark Lord would definitely be beyond angry. 

The next few minutes were complete confusion as Bellatrix reacted on instinct, tormenting the boy with her words, despite what Lucius had said. She hadn't expected the children to fight back. After all they were simply that. Children without proper training.

 _“Reducto!”_ The cry came from multiple sources and a loud shattering sound filled the eerie room.

Pulling her magic forward, Bellatrix disappeared in her black smoke, focused on getting out of the room of collapsing shelves. Back in the main room, the group of twelve Death Eaters split into groups so they could find the insufferable brats that were causing more trouble than any of them could have thought possible. Bellatrix, with Rodolphus, ended up in a room full of maps.

Slowing down, the dark witch paused to examine the map closest to her. Little dots of various colors decorated it. Bella couldn't help the curiosity she felt. She couldn't help but wonder what the maps were for, what they did, what the room they were in was used to study.

"Trixie." Rodolphus' voice cut Bella out of her thoughts. "Come on. We need to find Potter."

"What do you think this room is for Dolph?" She inquired, ignoring what he had said. "All these maps. What do you think the dots symbolize?" A bookcase in the back corner caught her attention, and Bellatrix couldn't help but wonder how she had missed it upon her initial assessment of the room.

Striding across the room quickly, Bellatrix started to run her fingers across the spines of the books. She noted that there was nothing on them, but some most definitely appeared older than others. Grabbing one of the more recent books, Bella flipped it open and started leafing through it. What in Merlin's name?

Names, dates, locations, descriptions filled the pages. Events that had remained mysteries for so long, events she hadn't even known had happened. What had she found? "Rod. Rod come look at this." Her hurried whisper cut through the quiet room. She couldn't even tear her eyes off the pages.

She felt a presence behind her as Rodolphus began reading from over her shoulder. She could hear his quiet intake of breath as he comprehended what he saw.

**'Cygnus, Druella, Hermione Black**  
**1979 - Sept. 30**  
**Black Chateu**

**Assailant entered home after dismantling the wards around the property. Killed Cygnus and Druella. Kidnapped Hermione from her crib. Assailant name is -'**

Bellatrix froze. What was this room? Why was her parents murder in here? Finally after all these years, she has some answers. She began reading more, and thankfully the next page held more answers.

**Hermione Black**  
**1979 - Oct. 1**  
**Fowey, Cornwall, England.**

**Hermione Black was dropped off at 32 Rowell Drive. Both Doctors Granger were placed under memory charms to believe that they just had a newborn girl named Hermione. On all legal forms Hermione Astra Black became Hermione Jean Granger.**

**Chest heaving, the female Lestrange shrunk the book and shoved it into her pocket. Turning on her heel, she grasped Rodolphus' arm and darted out of the room, pulling him with her.**

___

Hermione flung curse after curse as she ran through the various rooms. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that the Death Eaters had multiplied. Her heart was beating fiercely in her chest as the adrenaline flowed through her, empowering her spells with heightened desperation.

The five students regrouped in the rotating room of doors and Harry rushed forward grabbing a random door. The group shoved their way in met air and fell. Last second Hermione managed to get her wand out and cried _"Arresto Momentum"_ pausing them a foot above the stone ground.

Hermione had barely stumbled to her feet when they were all surrounded by black smoke. She felt hands grab her and pull her with them. A forearm laid across her collar bone, holding her in place, and a wand was pointed at her throat. Surprisingly, the Death Eater holding her seemed careful to not harm her.

Focusing on her breathing, Hermione kept her eyes on Harry and Lucius Malfoy on the dias in the middle of the room with the veil. Worrying at her lip, her fingers twitched towards her wand. "Don't even think of it." A low voice murmered into her ear, so low that only she heard. "You won't get it in time. And I'd hate to have to hex you."

Swallowing hard, she gave a jerky nod of her head. She supposed that he was pleased as he loosened his grip that had momentarily tightened with his warning. Instead of tuning back into the argument that Harry and Malfoy Senior seemed to be having, Hermione turned her head to look at the others in the same predicament she was in. Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville all looked terrified. Each was help in tight grasps with wands digging into their flesh. Neville, it looked like, was being tainted by Bellatrix whom held a firm grasp on his hair.

"Don't touch my godson!"

A strangled gasp escaped Hermione's lips as the Order appeared in the room, white smoke fading away. She elbowed the Death Eater holding her in the gut just as Malfoy recovered from the punch he had received curtsy of Sirius. Raising her wand, she flung a stunner towards a masked Death Eater that was dueling Tonks.

She dashed into the fray, dodging spells and ducking under arms. She needed to get to Harry or Ron. She had to make sure they were okay, that they would survive this. Spotting Harry dueling alongside Sirius, she bolted towards him taking steps three at a time. "Harry!" She cried spotting a spell heading towards him from behind. She watched as he turned and cast a shield not a second to soon.

She finally made it to the top of the dias, dueling the Death Eater she assumed was Dolohov. She sent stunner after stunner at him, she sent a silencing spell at him, forcing him to cast nonverbally, she also sent slicing hexes at him. He had just sent a purple spell at her, a spell she didn't recognize, when a stone wall rose in front of her. Surprised, her head shot up and her gaze fell on Bellatrix. The insane witch looked angry, no wait, more than angry she looked furious.

Sending a final spell towards Sirius, she swooped down towards Hermione in her black smoke like form of travel. Hermione tried to duck and move to the side, but she felt a claw like grip of her arm. Struggling, Hermione tried to break free as she felt herself travel at an extreme speed. Suddenly, and later she'd wonder how, everything went black.

___

Narcissa was pacing in the main entrance of the Manor. The floo had been silent for hours now. Hours since her husband and older sister had left. The Lady Malfoy was terrified that she'd lose more of her family that night.

Most of the Death Eaters that were permanently residing in Malfoy Manor had gone to the Department of Mysteries, leaving Narcissa alone except for the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was in the ballroom, which had lately been serving as his throne room ever since his arrival. Dangerous times were upon them again, with him back. Times that Narcissa was not looking forward too for they reminded her of the last time. Hermione.

She had tried reading, tried focusing on something, anything, else to get her mind off that nights mission. A mission her husband was leading. So much could go wrong, and if something did, it was Lucius who would feel the Dark Lord's ire. A thought that brought shivers down her spine.

She was just about to call an elf to bring her a glass of wine to calm her frayed nerves when the fire flared green. Two bodies came flying out, skidding across her prestine floor coating it with ash. It was Bellatrix and, and was it Hermione Granger? Why would Bella have the Granger girl?

"Bella!" She gasped, hearing her sister groan. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Is Lucius okay?" The questions flew from her lips as she was unable to keep them in any longer. She had been waiting for so long.

"Cissy? Get the girl upstairs. I'll explain then." The dark haired sister ordered, clamoring to her feet.

Flicking her wand, she levitated the teenager a few feet above the ground. The sisters hurried up the stairs and towards the family wing as it was the most private. Bella opened the door to the room right across from her and Rodolphus's domain. Narcissa set the limp form of the brains of the Golden Trio on the bed in the center of the room.

She turned her attention back towards her sister, watching at Bellatrix paced at the foot of the bed. It had been hears since she had seen Bella so worked up, not since they had lost their younger sister and parents. Even then it was an odd sight to behold as Bellatrix was generally a very confident woman.

"I found her Cissa." The whisper rang out through the room. "I found Hermione."

Narcissa blinked once, twice, three times. "You mean Miss. Granger?" She couldn't help the question as she spared a glance towards the child. Hermione. A unique name that Miss. Granger shared with the youngest Black sister.

Bellatrix snorted in such an unladylike fashion that made Narcissa raise an eyebrow at her. "Granger isn't her real name Cissy. Hermione Granger is actually Hermione Black. I found a room in the Department of Mysteries that held records of, of I'm not sure what, but in the one book held the date, location, names, and what happened to mother and father. Not very detailed, but straight to the point. It also held what was done with Hermione. Our sister, Cissy."

Bellatrix had paused in her pacing halfway through her tirade. Facing Narcissa, the blonde could see the underlining emotions the ravenette tried desperately to hide. It was heartbreaking. "What happened to her?"

"Taken to muggles. Their memories were tampered with, made to believe they had a daughter. That they had named her Hermione Jean Granger." Anger and sadness filled every word.

Clutching at the neck of her robes, Narcissa collapsed into the chair by the door. After all this time, all these years, her sister wasn't dead like they had begun to assume. She had been raised muggle, and honestly Narcissa wasn't sure if that was worse or not. A pureblood raised muggle. A Black raised muggle. It was a crime in and of itself.

Openning her mouth, ready to speak, a quiet groan filled the room. Two sets of eyes flashed towards the bed. Hermione was waking.


End file.
